Meant
by charizard-ex
Summary: Can two people whose fates have been arranged and decided by those before them remain faithful to the promise they did not commit in the first place? Can an arranged marriage between two strangers work out in the hope of saving the kingdom? VH
1. Prologue

_Can two people whose fates have been arranged and decided by those before them remain faithful to the promise they did not commit in the first place? Can an arranged marriage between two strangers work out in the hope of saving the kingdom? V+H _

Summary:

Fanelia has a new king in the person of Van Laceur de Fanel, however the young king is faced with pressures put upon the Council—he has to find a queen for Fanelia's future become stable. There were talks that the Zaibach empire is planning to attack Fanelia. Given these premise, Fanelia must be ensured of the continuance of the ascendancy to the throne.  Because of these, many have taken this as an opportunity to gain power over the vast kingdom. Unbeknownst to them, the fate of the young king has already been decided and that the fate of Fanelia had already been prepared. 

_Prologue _

_The dragon's heart will appear before an angel in the hands of an emerald vision and they shall be one to bring the kingdom towards heaven. For she whom the Mystic Moon gives birth to, will the only one to bear the future heir of Fanelia. _

It had been said that a man named Leon Schezar went forth to a journey and searched for the young lady from the Mystic Moon whom he met when he was young. Before his demise, he willed to meet her for one last time and she did appear thru a pillar of light. Despite the passing of time, she has remained young, exactly the way Leon Schezar has seen her years before. 

'My prayers have been answered… at last I have found you once again.' He said walking towards the young Japanese girl who smiled back at him. 

'…you were as beautiful as the last time I saw you…' he continued making the girl blush slightly. 

'Thank you.' she bowed. 

'Here.' As a token of his deep endearment towards the young lady he gives her a ruby pendant.  

Upon receiving the necklace, she disappeared from the sight of the man. But she did not return to the Mystic Moon. Memories flashed before her—memories not of her own. She could see figures which she could assume as angels—winged people. She could hear them chanting with their heavenly voices though she does not know what the words meant. 

Then she was brought to a lake in the heart of the forest. Another figure appeared; she too bore white broad wings. 

'I was expecting your arrival. My name is Varie. It seems you have been chosen by the heavens to be the keeper.' She said. '…the pendant that you hold will be the key to Fanelia's rebirth. Please safeguard it until the proper time comes. Until then, we will meet again, Hitomi…' 

Before the girl could even utter a word to tell Varie she is not Hitomi and that she might be mistaken, she found herself back in her home. Her face to have aged unlike a while ago. 

A lady came near her smiling, 'Mother, here you are. I have been looking for you… I have the most important news to tell you…' 

'What is it my child?' she asked.

'I am going to be a mother too!' she exclaimed almost teary eyed.

'That is great! I am so happy for you, dear.' 

They both embraced each other.

'Dear, what name would you give your baby?' she asked.

'Now that you mentioned it, I had a dream last night.'

'Really?'

'Yes, mother. I was in an odd place, somewhere I haven't been to. There where white feathers falling from the sky. And there were voices—like a choir—saying words I can't seem to understand. Although…'

'What is it?'

'I did understand one word—Hitomi. It really felt real, the dream that is. So, I guess it's a message from heaven I suppose. Hitomi it is, then. What do you think, mother?'

'Hitomi…it is indeed a nice name…'

The younger lady then caressed her tummy, 'So, my dear from now on, your name will be Hitomi.'

'But dear, what if it turns out to be a boy?' her mother asked giggling. 

'Oh my, I haven't thought of that!' she exclaimed. And both of them started laughing.  

AN: I know this is one is quite short. But the next one (Chapter 1) is longer. Please R+R. however, this is my very first fic so please bear with me. Please continue reading …


	2. Default Chapter

_Standard Disclaimer applies_

_Chapter 1 – Dilemma_

Fanelia has a new king in the person of Van Laceur de Fanel. The whole of Fanelia rejoiced upon the ascendance of the new monarch. Everyone indeed respects and loves Van, as their leader even at such a young age of fifteen. However, the situation has not remained positive for a long time. With barely a month on his throne, the young king is faced with pressures put upon the Council—the Council Meeting has just been adjourned. Men from different states of Fanelia exit from the huge door of the Conference Room. 

'Indeed, a ball would be a clever idea, milord!' exclaimed one. 'Of course! And I will make sure that all my daughters will come…' another stated wearing a sly grin. Merle, who has to meet the young King has overheard such conversation wondering what it could have meant. She was barely inside the room when she hears a familiar voice, fuming with utmost rage. 

'I will not allow it, Balgus, I will definitely not!' Van spoke at the top of his voice facing the window. 

'I understand, _sire… but… the council members… they insist upon it.' The older man reasoned out patiently._

'How many times do I have to tell you Balgus, not to address me as your king since you insisted that I shall not call you master anymore. It is just a fair trade…' the young king suddenly stated, his voice now calmed.

Balgus only smiled—he sure knows how to handle the king. 'As I was saying, Van…'

'Ehem…' Merle interrupted, getting the attention of the two conversing men. 

'Oh, Merle. Anything wrong?' Van immediately said.

'Nothing really. I just came by to tell you that your horse awaits.' Merle said with a grin on her face.

'Okay, thanks!' replied Van. He then realized Merle is up to something with that grin of hers '…hey, what are you up to?'

'Actually, _you tell me what you're up to!'_

'Merle, did I not tell you not to …' Balgus stated in a 'matter-of-factly' tone

'but I did not eavesdrop, honest! I happen to hear those from the meeting exclaiming about a ball, then when I entered I saw Lord Van fuming… that's all.' Explained the cat-girl.

'I see. Which brings us back to what we were discussing… you see Van, the Council has come up with a reason to remove you from the throne—at least not directly. Indeed, it is stated in the provisions of the Articles of Kingship that …' he was not yet through with his statement when Van spoke

'that in order for the ascendancy be stable and ensure the future of Fanelia, the crowned Prince at the age of fifteen must have chosen the woman to be his Queen and that the King upon assuming the throne must have by his side, his queen. I know this already!' he said desperately.

'I am old enough to be a king, so I am old enough to choose my queen—but not thru a ball—the way they are all acting it is as if I am a character from a fairy tale!!!' 

'Look Van, I know, that some if not all of these men are luring you to a trap… thinking that if you marry their daughter, they would gain power… but the thing is, they asked you of your chosen queen, with the awareness that you have none—since as we all know, you are still very young and with the sudden turn of events, you were not given the proper transition from a prince to a king.' explained Balgus. 'however, this is not the _only_ case, please be reminded of the talks that Zaibach empire is increasing its might through out Gaea, and since we refuse to ally ourselves to them, there is indeed a great chance that we be attacked…' continued the swordsman.

There was a moment of silence. None of them spoke—they both realize the gravity of the situation. Van then gave a huge sigh.

'then, what must I do?' he replied as he throws himself to a seat

'I trust we would come up with something, but for the mean time, why don't you get some rest.' 

'I guess you're right, Balgus. I will see you later then, Merle and I are going somewhere for the mean time.' He stood up as his master pats his shoulder. 

_Unbeknownst to them, the fate of the young king has already been decided and that the fate of Fanelia had already been prepared._

Hitomi, a member of the track team, is practicing for the upcoming competition. Her captain, Amano and her best friend Yukari are there watching her. As she nears the end mark a ray of light appears from the pendant on her neck showing images of angels singing and flying around her. Then it disappeared leaving Hitomi unconscious on the ground. The two spectators immediately ran towards Hitomi, and then tried to wake her up. 

'Hitomi, wake up. Are you alright Hitomi?' her best friend Yukari said worriedly. 

She would not wake up. 

'Let us bring her to the clinic. You carry her things, I will carry her.' Amano said calmly. Yukari did as Amano instructed. Both of them hurried to the clinic and laid the unconscious Hitomi to the bed. 

After a while, Hitomi finally gained consciousness, completely unaware of the events that transpired beforehand. All she could remember where the light and the angels. 'Where am I?'

'In the clinic.' A man's voice said. 

'Oh, captain Amano…' she acknowledged him. 

Realizing that she had dozed off in front of him, her face is now pink. She tried to stand up from the bed but could not balance herself and fell. Amano caught her just in time. For a moment, they remained still looking at each other's eyes. Hitomi was sure her face is all red this time. Before anyone could say a single word, the door went open. It was Yukari carrying a tray—with a glass of water and some medicines. 

'Oh, I am terribly sorry!' she said and immediately closed the door. 

Upon realizing the situation, Amano brought Hitomi back to the bed. He then went towards the door and opened it. There stood a blushing Yukari. 

'I really am very sorry, I did not mean to…'

'It is okay, errr…. Hitomi tried to stand up but she fell… that 's all…' he replied scratching his head. 

'Oh.'  

'Hey, ummm…. Did any of you see anything peculiar while I was running? Well, except for me falling, that is.' 

They said none. It seemed—Hitomi realizes—that only she had witnessed such a view. 

'I see.'

'Is there anything wrong?' Yukari inquired. 

'Nothing.' she smiled at her. 

'it is getting a little late. I guess we should get back home. Especially you young lady, you ought to take some rest.' Amano said. 

'You're right captain Amano.' Yukari replied as she takes Hitomi's sports bag. 

'err… you guys go ahead?'

'What? the two were surprised by what Hitomi just suggested.

'I still need to practice… the competition is nearing and … and… I really need to work on my time… and ... 

'No, you are going home, Hitomi, you have been working out a bit too hard…' Yukari insisted.

'I am fine, really I am! I can still run a few legs…'

'so, you really don't want to go home yet?' Amano asked. 

Her eyes lightened up. Finally Amano understood her intent. 'Yes'

'Oh come on, captain Amano…' Yukari complained but Amano just smiled at her. She did not continue on with her sentence.

'very well then.' He said.

'then it is settled…' Hitomi stated victoriously when… 'oh…!'

She then found her self levitating from the ground. It seemed that Amano has carried her.

'If you don't want to go home yet… then Yukari and I will _bring _you home ourselves.'

'okay, okay! Please put me down! I can walk… I _will _go home…' Hitomi declared defeat. Yukari giggles as Hitomi blushes

'Good.'  

Balgus headed towards the shrine of Escaflowne trying to find an answer that will help Van. Then feathers started falling from the sky. He went near the spot. He found an old wall ruin which has been filled with dust. He dedusted it and removed the vines that now cover it. It then revealed old writings… he could not easily make out the words from the wall. It then revealed:

_The dragon's heart will appear before an angel in the hands of an emerald vision and they shall be one to bring the kingdom towards heaven. For she whom the Mystic Moon gives birth to, will the only one to bear the future heir of Fanelia. _

A beautiful angel appeared before him. It was Varie, Van's mother and Queen of Fanelia. 

'My lady!' he kneeled down, a bit surprised for the Queen has long been gone already. 

The Ryujinbito smiled at him and whispered something. But he only managed to grasp the last word: _Hitomi__. A ray of light appeared once again, transporting him to a world he has never set foot upon—the Mystic Moon—in front of him reads: Kanzaki residence. _

Mrs. Kanzaki noticed someone was at the gate. She thought it was her daughter Hitomi. However when she glanced upon the window she saw a strange-looking man. Bearing a sword, and downing an armor, the man seems to be scrutinizing his surroundings. The lady of the house has mixed emotions—that of fear and laughter, for she has thought of Balgus of someone insane _and could pose danger. Still, she decided to go outside and talked to the man. At first, Balgus was not able to realize he was being addressed by Mrs. Kanzaki. _

'Good evening, madame… I am Balgus, one of the Four Samurais of Fanelia searching for answer to the crisis that befalls my king. It seems that the heavens has sent me here…'

The lady could not surmise the things Balgus was referring to… Balgus being a calm and mature man just continued. 'if you would just hear me out madame… I am from Gaea, it seemed that I have been sent here to the Mystic Moon…'

'Mystic Moon, you say?'

'Yes'

'and you are here to find a solution?'

'Right. I came here hoping someone here would be able to help me. I was able to find a ruin in the Holy Shrine which bears an old prophecy of our kingdom...'

When he realized, he told him of his situation, with the hope that she would believe him. 

_No, it cannot be. Mrs. Kanzaki's heart raced for somehow she understood what the man in front of her was saying, some of them at least. _

'I am sorry sir. But I am afraid I can't help you.'

'But madame, wait!' the woman has just turned her back on him.

'if you happen to know anything about Hitomi… please... please tell her that Fanelia needs Hitomi…

 Upon hearing the name of her daughter she stopped and faced the man at the gate again. 'you know my daughter Hitomi?' she asked wearing a worried expression on her face. 

'Madame, I realize that the things I am disclosing are indeed farfetched. But… I mean you no harm…'

Mrs. Kanzaki asked her visitor to come inside and for them to talk. Balgus then spoke of the prophecy he found in the Shrine of Escaflowne. Mrs. Kanzaki then brought out an old box from the attic. The box contained old pictures and mementos. The lady stressed that these was her mothers'. 

'Here. Please read it…'

She took out a letter and handed it to Balgus. It was a letter from her mother: 

_I could feel that my end is near, my dear child. Everything that I know, I have shown you already; everything I have I have given you… but there is still one thing left unsaid—a promise that was brought upon years ago. A promise that surmised during the mystical journey I once had during my younger years. You recall that wonderful story, don't you, my dear? When Hitomi is of age, a young man will come to claim her hands. Hitomi and that man are to become one, as fate has set to fulfill the prophecy of the Dragon-kin. Please make sure that Hitomi knows this by heart and make her remember the story she and I once shared—the memory that of Fanelia. With this I bid you good-bye. And I will always love you._

Meanwhile, Hitomi, Yukari and Amano went on their way home. They parted ways with Hitomi now alone in the train. When she got out of the station, a thought came into mind. 'I really need to work on my time, with the competition only two weeks away…' It was getting late, the sun has already set not many people can be found in the streets. She started to walk all by herself. She was only several blocks away from home when she finally stopped and nodded to herself. 'I could do it' she said to herself. 'but my sports bag will surely be in the way… oh well, I don't have much of a choice.' She took out her running shoes and made sure her bag was secured tightly around her body. She kneeled down and posed a running stance clasping a timer with her right hand. At the count of three, she pressed the start button--it was as if she disappeared. She gracefully dashed thru the straight path before her. 

Only a few steps left and she would reach their gate when suddenly a pillar of light appeared similar to what she saw earlier. Although this time, what was in it were not angels… before she could even discern the figure entrapped in the light… two solid entities collided.

OUCH!

AN: I re-posted the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please r+r, I would really like to know what you ppl think of this story or if there really are ppl bothering to read this… I know this story of mine is quite confusing so please feel free to clarify things that you don't get in this story. 

Preview: Chapter 2: Prophecy

Van comes to Mystic Moon and finally meets Hitomi in an unusual way. Their unexpected meeting causes ire between them. Good thing, matured and reliable people were around in the person of Balgus and Hitomi's mom. The latter explained to the two youngsters about them being betrothed. Both of them was not surprised—Van knew that it is a part of being a member of the royalty on Hitomi's part though, her grandmother has told her about it… and thought it was okay. However, when she the news finally sank into her senses, she felt her insides squirming, all she could think of was one person—Amano.     


	3. Prophecy

_Chapter 2 - Prophecy_

'Merle, I am sorry but could you have my horse returned to its stable… I need to go somewhere else' stated the young king.  

'Sure.' She replied to the lad in front of her. 'Be careful, Lord Van' as she gave him a hug. 

'Don't worry, I am just going to do some thinking on my own…'

Van went to a secluded area in the castle. The area where only a few were allowed—The Shrine of Escaflowne. There, his father, the former king of Fanelia lies. There are also two tombs beside it… one for his mother and one for his brother. Simply put, it was his whole family. Only, the two tombs were empty—his brother, the supposed king never returned from the Dragon-slaying ritual. For the Fanelians he died. For Van though, he betrayed his own kingdom. His mother mysteriously disappeared, many speculated that she went out searching for her lost son. The truth however, will be known soon. Whenever he is feeling lonely, he goes here, trying to make sense out of things that are occurring in his life, hoping to find answers to his many questions. Just is the case now. From his pocket he took out something round and shiny as if it was a jewel. It is a drag-energist. It could only be obtained from the hearts of the dragon and be held by the King of Fanelia. For it holds the key—the key to activate the Hispano Guymelif Escaflowne. He held it in his hand and stared at it. He then saw a white feather falling from above blown by the wind. He was used to seeing feathers as he bears them, but he was the only person inside and he sure did not bring out his wings. He followed it until it reached an old wall. He noticed there were something encrypted on it. He touched the ruin and began reading it. It was the same ruin Balgus saw. The same set of words—the Prophecy of Fanelia. Then the letters alighted and he was engulfed by the light…before he could surmise as to what is happening—

OUCH!

Two bodies that collided are now on the sidewalk. Both of them feeling the impact of the collision. 

'What the—Where am I?' Van felt his head as he tried to get up. Then he saw another person right beside him, also trying to figure out what just happened.

'Hey, you lady! Watch where you are going!' 

'This sure is not my day…hmm…falling for the second time! And I call myself an athlete!' Hitomi was talking to herself. She has already gotten her balance and managed to stand up. She has no idea someone was talking to her…

'Hey! Are you even listening, woman!' Van patted Hitomi's shoulder with force—enough to get her attention.

'How dare you!' Hitomi was both furious and surprised. 

'You should have been looking on where you're heading!'

'What? Excuse me, sir, as far as I am concerned it takes TWO unaware and unprepared people to collide. What kind of a man are you? The least you could have done was say Sorry! And how am I supposed to know that you would actually appearing out of the blue?' Hitomi sure was raging that she did not realizing what she just said.

'Appeared out of the blue?' Van's attention was captured by Hitomi's last sentence. Only then did he bother to look at his surroundings. It sure looks different—entirely different from any place he has ever been. 

'Hey, where am I?' he inquired.

'why? Don't tell me you're lost?' she wanted to laugh at him for she thinks he deserved it for being so arrogant.

'Just tell me where the heck I am, will you?' he insisted.

'Why should I? you got yourself here on your own, go figure it yourself!' she turned her back on him and went towards the gate.

'Hey, wait!' He grabbed Hitomi's arm

SLAP!

'First of all, I have a name—its Hitomi. I don't know what planet you came from but I surely suggest you try acquiring some manners! You don't treat other people like as if they are your servants! Who do you think you are, a king!!!' 

Van was shocked by what Hitomi did to him. Somehow, he felt bad for how he had been acting.

'Hitomi' a woman' s voice surfaced. It was Hitomi's mom. at her back is Balgus. Apparently, they had overheard the encounter between the two youngsters. 

'It looks like, they have finally met' Balgus whispered to the woman in front of him, grinning, the latter nodded.

'Why don't you freshen up first, honey, while I get some tea for our visitors.' 

'okay' Hitomi obediently agreed to her mother who then turned her attention to the two men. 

'Please take a seat first. I would just get some tea' 

'Thank you, milady' Balgus said. 

Van was quiet. He was observing his surroundings when his vision fixed into the stairways, not because of the ornaments but because of the person who was treading it. That person is the only person who has ever slapped him, but he did not feel any bit of angst towards her…

'Ehem…'

'Yes, Balgus? You were saying something?'

'No, I was just about to. So, do you plan on telling me what just happened?' 

'That was nothing… just had some misunderstanding…'

'Oh, I see. Some misunderstanding it was, getting yourself slapped.' He was beginning to laugh.

'it's not funny.' 

Moments later, both Hitomi and her mom arrived and they all drank tea. The two adults explained to the two youngsters the situation—the prophecy of Fanelia. Although Van could not recall his family telling him about it… he admitted that he has heard of it from her mother once. Hitomi was quiet most of the time limiting her words to yes and okay. 

'we would be returning here, after two years to accompany Lady Hitomi back to Fanelia… by then we could start the preparations for the wedding.'

'I thought they would be wed when they both reach 18?' 

'Yes, milady. However, all women who are to be queen must be learn things on being a Queen for it is not an easy task. Especially with her case, she is not familiar with the traditions and customs of our land…'

'I understand.' Hitomi answered instead of her mother. 

'in two years then.' Balgus stated. He then looked at Van as if signaling something.

'In behalf of my people, I would like to thank you for your kindness.' Van kneeled down in front of the two women who were quite surprised by his actions.

'And…'

He looked at Hitomi directly gazing at her emerald eyes. 'I am sorry for the rudeness I have shown you.'

'it's alright.' She smiled at her. 

Van stood up. They were ready to leave. 

'Nice to meet you, Van Fanel' she extended her right hand offering the young king a hand shake to which he gladly obliged.

'Same here, Hitomi Kanzaki.' As their hands touched, they saw traces of people flashing before them. They could not figure out what those are except that there is a pillar of light… and there were people… the number uncertain… then they saw two small figures floating in the air as if flying… one bore wings the other did not…

Then everthing disappeared. Both the energist and pendant shone. Next thing they knew, Van and Balgus were transported to back to Fanelia leaving Hitomi and her mother behind in their home.


End file.
